


Sleepless Night

by yiensara



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Ikemen series, Midnight Cinderella - Freeform, leo crawford - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiensara/pseuds/yiensara
Summary: It was yet another sleepless night for Leo and he plans to stay up all night, until he got an unexpected visitor - This is told from Leo's POV -
Relationships: Leo Crawford/Main Character, Leo Crawford/Original Character(s), Leo Crawford/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Sleepless Night

It was already late into the night as Leo sat reading in his room when he heard a knock at his door

"Come in," he said, taking off his glasses, wondering who might be visiting him at such a late hour

Sara came into the room, carrying a tea set on a tray in her hands, and Leo looked up at her curiously

"I didn't know that today is a special day?" he said, giving her a wondering smile

"Oh, I just wanted to drink this with you and discuss a few things," she said, setting the tray down on top of his desk

Leo watches her carefully as she pours the tea on both cups, before sitting down on a chair on the other side of his desk, a sudden ache emerged on his heart at the realization of the hidden meaning in her words, and he winced a little

'Ahh, you were just worried about me falling asleep again so you decided to stay here with me, right?'

Leo smiled weakly to himself, almost in a self-mocking way, but he was grateful to know that she was concerned about him nonetheless

"Did you make this yourself?" he asked as he raised the cup of tea to his lips, savoring the sweet taste from it

"Yes, I didn't want to bother Nico or the maids for something that I can do myself," Sara smiled brightly up at him and he felt his heart flutter at the sight of it

"Thank you, Sara," he smiled genuinely at her, which she returned with that of her own

But then he saw Sara's expression clouded a little as she dropped her gaze to the floor, as if there was something bothering her and he frowns

"Is there something wrong?" he peered at her in concern and she slowly looks back up at him and met his eyes steadily, Leo catches his breath at the tender look in her eyes

"I was just wondering, how many nights you spent here trying to keep yourself from falling asleep, reading those books into the latest hours," she said, a wry smile on her lips

"You know, I can stay up with you if you asks Leo, I don't mind," she reaches out and gently place her palm against his cheek, her eyes soft with mild concern for him

'Oh, Sara...'

He felt that bitter ache clawing at his heart again as he raised his own hand and place it over her's on his cheek

'Why is it I always seem to get so weak when you look at me like that?'

He cast his eyes down, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as he leaned into her touch and presses a soft kiss into her palm

'I will never understand it'.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on Tumblr @ dazaiswindow


End file.
